


Erejean week 2k19

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Erejean week 2019 prompts, and my love for this ship.





	1. A hell of a way to meet a soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> A soulmate au is always a great way to begin a week for any ship. In a universe in which they have clocks on their wrists that count down to the exact moment they meet their soulmates. Eren after twenty five long years finally meets his soulmate.

It was the same thing every year. The former Marine groaned as he woke up and got his prosthetic limb on. His one day off from doing the various odd jobs that took up most of his time trying to keep this apartment for him and his therapy dog Titan.

Once he had his leg on, he guessed Titan decided he was fair game as he was tackled to the bed, and the dog licked his face without mercy. Eren laughed rubbing the giant dog’s sides for a little bit before gently pushing him off.

He made his way into the shower, where he paused for just a moment when he noticed the numbers on his wrist where starting to get low. They were getting closer to zero than he had ever expected to see.  After all these years, when all of his friends had found their soulmates he just figured his would stay unzeroed for ever, but it was happening, and it was happening on his twenty-fifth birthday none of the less.

He finished his shower rather quickly before he went and got Titan his breakfast then enjoyed a birthday cheat of his usual breakfast with his favorite breakfast cereal.

After that, he took Titan on his walk, then started to get ready. His birthday gifts had been opened the night before, when Mikasa, Armin, Connie, and Sasha had stormed his apartment and made him have cake and open presents, it had been a lot of fun. Today however, like every birthday, Mikasa and Armin were going to drag him to some restaurant for a lunch he would be grateful for. It seemed to be irritating. 

He watched TV until it was time to go, of course nothing with constant gunshots or bombs, but hey, watching super hero live action and cartoon stuff was technically a loophole in that rule. He was very proud of himself for finding that…and not telling his therapist who would likely rag on about it being bad for his PTSD.

He smiled just a bit when he heard the knock at his door. He knew it was them, though out of curiosity, he looked at his wrist, five minutes, that was weird, He wondered what this meant for him, would he meet this person at his birthday lunch?

He opened the door, not even answering the two very loud questions about if he had noticed his wrist from Armin and Mikasa. “Come on guys, just let me enjoy my birthday and not worry about this.” He waved his hand somewhat dismissively.

“Okay Eren, just no we won’t let you forget.” Armin teased him as they started walking.

“Yeah, the whole soulmate thing is kind of a big thing.” Mikasa laughed looking over at Armin, they had met as kids, and the instant Eren introduced Mikasa to Armin their clocks hit zero.

Eren whined, but was relieved they dropped it and just did small talk on their way to the restaurant. After giving their orders for a drink, Eren excused himself to the bathroom, accidentally bumping into a cook that was on his way out of it.

“Oh I am so so-” Eren’s eyes caught his, and the other man’s wrist clocks hitting zero and fading.

“What’s the big id-” The other male had started at the same time, but broke off seeing his wrist clock hit zero, as well as the shorter male.

Well, this was awkward. An awkward silence followed for a few seconds, then the older male spoke. “So uhh…we need to get to know each other, how about I treat you to dinner? I clock out after this shift anyways.”

Eren smiled gently. “I’d like that, it gives me time to finish my birthday lunch.”

The older male laughs. “Oh then I guess I better take you to a movie before that huh? What woul you like to see err…..I just realized we forgot to introduce ourselves. I’m Jean.” The taller male let out a hardy laugh rubbing behind his head.

Eren laughed. “The name is Eren, I’m thinking Captain Marvel. I love the movie, would love to see it again. I gotta return the favor, what’s your birthday and any clue on what you’d like to see?”

Jean smiled. “Captain Marvel it is, a second time doesn’t sound bad given I took my mom to see it.” That was a oretty easy question. “My birthday is the seventh. I kind of want to see Shazam!”

Eren smiled. “So it’s decided, we see Captain Marvel after you finish work, and then in a few days we’ll see Shazam! See you then Jean.” Eren waved and headed back for the table.

He honestly felt extremely nice about this.

 

 


	2. Ruined Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jean's plans a re ruined, Eren does a little improve.

It was a pretty big day. Jean was taking Eren on a road trip to see some nice landmarks. They had managed to convince Armin and Mikasa to watch Titan for them while they took to the road. It was just something Jean felt he had to do for his boyfriend. They had always wanted to be on the road for a bit, and going to see a national park and maybe a monument or two.

Jean gently shook Eren, he was ready to take his boyfriend on the adventure of a life time. “Come on Eren, time to go. We have a lot of places to go, people to see.”

Eren groaned, but quietly got up. The male quickly finished getting himself dressed, grabbed a granola bar, and soon they went off to the car, in they went, and off they went in the car with music playing. It was actually a really peaceful thing, until they car broke down. Of course the tow truck wouldn’t be there for six hours.

Jean initially hit his head against the wheel and started to cry. Until Eren put a hand on Jean’s shoulder. “Get our lunch, and come on.” Eren got some of their other stuff, then lead them into the woods they had broken down near.

It had rained the previous night, so it smelt nice and fresh. “See Jean, we can still have fun?” Eren told him as his eyes started to wander around the  forest that they where in.

Eren happily pointed out the best things as they walked through the forest. Animals, mushrooms, the leaves, the sky, the great home of nature. He was hoping that Jean was enjoying it too.

Around noon they sat down for lunch.. Soon they kissed and Eren smiled just a bit. “So, even though your original plans did not work, is this a  good day?” Eren asks.

Jean nods, and kisses Eren again., “Definitely.”


	3. Organized Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren does the dirty work for Jean's family, but Jean does dirty work of his own.

Eren pulled the trigger on yet another traitor to the Kirstien family gun running business. Being their hired gun was profitable work, besides, it wasn’t like they were ruining other people’s lives or something like that. They just provided weapons, what the clients did was their own business. He knew that for sure there was an issue with the organization of people trying to sell out the top. That was always taken care of.

To think the only reason Eren was involved was he met their, rather attractive son Jean. He had accidentally walked in on Jean making a deal with a new partner when he spent a night after they hooked up at a local bar. That was Jean’s instant solution.

His phone buzzed, he looked down at it. A text from Jean, calling him to Jean’s apartment. That is where he was most days, talking with clients about shipments, talking to potential new people. He knew they were here for many different things he had to do during the day, he was Jean’s bodyguard so to speak in public. Made sure no one dared to get bold with him if he was out and a competitor saw him. Could go bad, but Eren was known for being able to make problems go away. He wondered what Jean could need.

He disposed of the body, then got into his car and made his way over to Jean’s apartment complex. It was far from a first. The first time he had been here was the night at the par. How fast time flew, that having been just over four years ago. He hadn’t had a day he wasn’t thankful for it yet. He supposed maybe that was bad, but who cared?

He knocked on the door, knowing that Jean would open fairly quickly. He always did when Eren came around. It was just how Jean was.

The door opened and Jean’s smiling face appeared. “Hey Eren, get your butt in here.”

Before Eren knew it, Jean had pulled him into the apartment with more haste then Eren could imagine that Jean would have under normal circumstances, a small smile crept across his face.

“Oh Jean, I guess this isn’t about the fact your profits increased?”

“Oh, you know that is never why my texts are urgent.” Jean ;laughed as he shoved Eren to the couch. “You really shouldn’t make me wait Eren.” Jean teased as he grabbed the lube.

Eren smiled just a bit. “Well someone sure is needy.” He teased as Jean began to close the space between them.

“Of course I am, we can’t do this often thanks to my parents, but you are so going to get it.” Jean whispered just before connecting their lips and running his hands through Eren’s hair.

Eren squirmed a little as Jean ground against him, feeling as his cock got harder while Jean kissed him, and got more aggressive with his grinding and their boners brushed each other.

Their kiss broke as Jean slipped Eren’s shirt off, and then his own.

“Destroy me. Please destroy me.” Eren managed with a grin.

“Of course I will, I am not stupid.” Jean removed Eren’s shoes before falling back on top of him kissing him.

The grinding and kissing did not stop, and even after the pants and underpants had come off. Eren moaned as Jean dry humped him for a little bit, right there on the couch.

Now, Jean got lube on his fingers and slowly started to finger Eren as he resumed their kiss. Eren’s moans only seemed to excite Jean more as he added a third finger into it.

Jean then covered Eren’s mouth smirking as he started to thrust. Eren moaned and squirmed as he was thrust into by Jean, who himself was moaning as he thrust, Eren felt just right.

“That’s right you dirty whore, you love this, but no screaming from you, we are on a top apartment floor and this is the only thing that doesn’t make noise.” Jean managed between moans as he thrusted. Eren was loud, he couldn’t have that.

Eren gasped and moaned, feeling his penis get ready to release. Just a few moments both released and Jean pulled out after riding his orgasm out,

“Now that is how you do it.” Jean smirks and wraps his arms around Eren before carrying him to the bed to sleep.


End file.
